Shiny Pretty Cure!
is a main Pretty Cure season created by CureHibiki. The season's main themes are jewels and colours respectively. Special Link: Shiny Pretty Cure! References Story *''Shiny Pretty Cure! Episodes'' The jewels inside all living things shine brilliantly everyday. But the jewel that shines the brightness is inside a legendary person who has yet to be found. And her jewel continues to shine, even when the Rainbow Jewel has lost its light. But one day, an evil organization named Beryl arrives and tries to destroy the Rainbow Jewel so they can use the legendary person's jewel and make the world lose it's light. But when destroying the Rainbow Jewel, the protectors of the Rainbow Jewel use their power to make darkness slowly overcome the jewel. And so the story begins when four fairies who strive to become protectors of the Rainbow Jewel fly down to Earth to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Characters Cures Voiced by: Asami Imai Garnet is a cheerful fourteen year old girl who is a popular idol and also at the same time attends Shiramiya Academy. She is very bad at keeping secrets and is very caring about her fans but isn't fond with talking to strangers. She can be clumsy, has a temper and is very optimistic. Her alter ego is and she controls the power of fire. Voiced by: Yui Ishikawa Chris is a calm fourteen year old girl who is very protective over Garnet and is smart and graceful. She is easygoing and is known to over exaggerate with things and is a huge fan of Garnet's music, even if she is best friends with her. She may be graceful, but she can be clumsy when not herself. Her alter ego is and she controls the power of ice. Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro Sara is a sporty fifteen year old girl who is a big bookworm and is a transfer student from a southern town of Japan. She is anti social but becomes friends with the others slowly and has a temper that she herself can't sometimes control. She is a fan of Garnet's and likes to sing to her songs. Her alter go is and she controls the power of water. Voice by: Ayana Taketatsu Emma is a energetic thirteen year old girl who is nearly always pumped up for anything. She started out rude towards the others but started to warm up to them. She is easily frighten and never wanted to be a magical girl due to her fear of maybe never coming back. Her alter ego is and she controls the power of wind. Fairies Voiced by: Yūki Kaji Zircon is the fairy partner of Garnet who takes the form of a maroon fox. He wears a orange scarf with a red jewel attached to it that he uses to give his power to Garnet to help her transform. He is able to shape shift into anything he wants and he kind and ends his sentences with "~zuru". Voice by: Aya Uchida Moonstone is the fairy partner of Chris who takes the form of a silver wolf. She wears a white bow with a silver jewel attached to it that she uses to give her power to Chris and help her transform. She is calm and collected and ends her sentences with "~taru". Voice by: Kotono Mitsuishi Aquamarine is the fairy partner of Sara who takes the form of a turquoise seal. She wears a blue bracelet with a sky blue jewel attached to it that she uses to give Sara the power to transform. She is energetic and loud and she ends her sentences with "~mippu". Voice by: Satomi Sato Jade is the fairy partner of Emma who takes the form of a green dog. She wears a dark green collar with a green jewel on the buckle that she uses to give Emma the power to transform. She is playful but calm at the same time and supports Emma a lot. She ends her sentences with "~wan". Beryl Voice by: Aoi Yūki Ella is a denizen of Beryl who is a sibling of Alec. She isn't afraid to sacrifice herself to keep Alec safe and is always thinking of others feelings, even if they're Pretty Cure, even though she instantly goes back to enemy mode. Ella's standard signature colour is grey and she uses the power of storms. Voice by: Kishō Taniyama Alec is a denizen of Beryl who is the brother of Ella. He is kind and sweet towards his sister and is rude and quiet around the other generals of Beryl and Pretty Cure. He has a big mouth and has a temper that makes him tell secrets to Pretty Cure. Alec's standard signature colour is purple and he uses the power of illusions. References Category:User: CureHibiki Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:CureHibiki Category:CureHibiki's main series